Keep Coming Back
by Angie.Writes
Summary: Like fire, but without as much heat. Like air, but with more force. Like water, but more power. Like earth, but without the harshness of it. Almost like Lightning. But not quite. Those are the things that build up my power. I'm just another mage, but I have a power you've never heard of. That power is none other than energy. And I'm the only one who has it. (Has OCs)


_"Hey? You coming?" My friend Velika yelled out to me. It was raining, and we were heading to the train station we were on our way to Hargeon Town. You see, her and I were almost like nomads. We never stayed in one place for very long, and we have travelled all over Earth Land. The great thing about traveling with each other was the fact we were both mages who both had rare and strange magic. Velika controlled plant life. She could grow plants on the spot, use them to attack, defend, or even use them to heal someone. I was different though. I was an energy mage. I know what you're thinking. 'How can energy be a type of magic?' I don't understand it either. All I know is that it's a lot like the basic elements. I can control almost anything with energy. That includes things like water, fire, air, and even earth. But there are limitations. Even though the amount of power I have depends on how much effort I put into it I can never be stronger than a wizard who only posses one of the elements. For example I can control fire, but never to the extent of a fire Mage. It's like that for everything. Although since water and air can be used at a source for energy I can have a lot more power with those. _

_Through all of my travels I've never met anyone who has the same magic as I do. The one who taught me how to use this magic, well I don't like to remember. They left when I still hadn't mastered my powers and I haven't seen her since. She was the dragon Ki. Ki means energy, so you can probably figure out what type of dragon she was. Even though I was taught by a dragon, I never learned dragon slayer magic. I don't know why, Ki always said it was for the best, but I never understood. _

_I shake my head getting the thoughts out of my mind and jumping back into reality. I looked one last time to the family who had let us stay with then while we were injured from a battle. They were really nice, a married couple with 3 girls._

_The family was gathered in front of their house and were waving to Velika and I. _

_I have to admit, I was going to miss this family, they took us in when they saw how injured we were. The 3 little girls became like sisters to us. They treated us like we had lived there our who lives and we were family. It was nice. It was just too bad we would probably never see them again. Velika had promised to write them, but I knew the chance of that happening was slim. _

_When I reached the waiting Velika at the top of the hill we turn and wave goodbye. _

_"So where are we headed next?" I asked hungry for some adventure. Velika shrugged. Something was off, but it was no use asking if she was going to tell me, she would. That was our relationship. Always being there for each other but never prying. We were like sisters, protective of each other, but at the same time would put each others life in danger. _

_We finally got on the train. Both if us were silent. _

_"So I've been thinking, once we get into magnolia we should join the guild there. I mean you've heard of fairy tail, and all the things they've done. Plus we are powerful, we'll definitely fit in." Velika said breaking the silence. I didn't know how to respond. But I did. _

_"Why?" My voice came out harsher than I meant it to. But it can't be helped. Plus she is talking crazy. _

_"Come on Amelia. We can't keep this up. We need money. We need to move on. It's time to join a guild." She told me. _

_"If that's what you want. Go ahead and join then. But I'm not going to. Nothing you say will change that either." I said to her. She went to say something else but I interrupted her by standing up and leaving to get some food. _

_I stayed in the food cart for the rest of the ride. When the train arrived I don't know what happened to Velika. I assume she made her was to Magnolia and joined Fairy Tail. A couple of weeks later, my assumption was correct. She was featured in sorcerers weekly. I smiled as I read the article. I was sitting in some bar. I sighed and looked at my surroundings. _

_Maybe Velika was right we, we'll I can't keep living like this. Maybe it was time I joined a guild. My pride would never let me join fairy tail, but there were plenty other guilds. _

_And so. A week later. I joined a guild. Little did I know all the trouble it would get me into. _

I get snapped out of my thoughts as I hear someone scream.

"What now?" I groan. Lifting my head off the bar counter.

"We're attacking the Fairy Tail guild tonight! Prepare yourselves!" Some guy yells.

_Velika_! I think. Suddenly worried. As much as I would like to think she would be able to protect herself, I know that even this guild would be too much for her and her fairy tail friends to handle. I slam my hand on the bar and stand up.

"Mel! Where are you going?!" A mans voice booms at me.

"I gotta get ready for tonight don't I?" I say and leave the guild hall.

As soon as I'm outside I head for magnolia. I don't know what the aftermath of this will be, but I know that if fairy tail has some warning before everything goes down.

_Then in Magnolia..._

I look up at the fairy tail guild hall pausing before I burst through the doors. It looked almost homey.

I sigh and walk in. I look around, everything looks normal. I see a girl with white hair behind the bar counter cleaning some cups. I walk up to her.

"Um excuse me, I was wondering if you know Velika? I'm an old friend. And I need to talk to her about something." I say. The girl opens her mouth to say something but is interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Amelia?"

I turn around to see a shocked look on my old friends face,

"Hey Velika..." I say awkwardly.


End file.
